emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7730/7731 (24th January 2017)
Plot Cain desperately tries to get hold of Debbie again, and Ross asks to know what's going on. Meanwhile, Debbie gets some food for Sarah and Jack and avoids a petrol station when she sees a police car. Doug calls round to Mulberry Cottage with some breakfast. In the café, Cain tells Ross about the trouble Debbie is in. Charity takes pleasure in Cain's misery until she learns why he's in such a bad mood. Debbie has run out of petrol when Lydia pulls up next to her and asks if Debbie and the children need a lift, but Debbie declines her offer. Debbie gets up and opens the wheel compartment of the boot where there is a stash of €100 notes. Again Lydia asks if Debbie wants a lift, and Sarah grabs the bag and goes with her, forcing Debbie to abandon the money. Laurel tells Doug about Gabby dealing with Ashley's accident, and Doug insists she needs to find a suitable care home for Ashley, for both her and the children's sake. Doug orders Laurel and the children to stay at the B&B for a few days and he and Diane will temporarily move into Mulberry Cottage to look after Ashley and give her a break. Cain and Charity try to get hold of Debbie's friends. Sam suggests they ask Debbie herself, revealing Debbie is outside, just as Debbie and the children come barging into Wishing Well Cottage. Debbie states she needs a lift and fast. Charity asks Debbie why she is done it, explaining she has been on television, but Debbie denies committing the hit and run. Debbie informs Cain and Charity that there is €50,000 sitting in the back of the car, just as Ross walks in. Paddy overhears as Chas arranges as date with DS Wise. Ross questions why Debbie left the money and Sam wonders why she nicked it in the first place. Debbie insists she needs to get the cash, so Cain takes her back to the abandoned car, and orders Charity to make sure everything is okay in the village as well as asking Sam to look after Jack and Sarah. Laurel brings up Doug's idea with Ashley and is annoyed Doug has already mentioned it to Arthur. Marlon suggests to Carly that they have a dinner party to try to cheer Paddy up. Cain and Debbie drive to the car and can't believe it when the police are already at the car. Cain states it's only money. Whilst Sam is looking after Sarah and Jack, two men Tugs and Razor force their way in looking for Debbie. When they realise she's not there, they decide to take Jack and Sarah. Rhona tells Pierce about the dinner party at Marlon's and Pierce is less than enthusiastic, although Rhona is adamant they are going. Cain, Charity, Debbie and Ross return to Wishing Well to find Sam duck taped to the wall. Debbie panics and questions where Jack and Sarah are. Sam explains the two men want their money and left a phone to tell her where and when to give it to them. Debbie questions how she'll get the money and phones the number and demands to speak to her children, warning she will kill them if they hurt Jack and Sarah. Ross asks if Sarah still has her phone as they could use the tracker on it. Doug and Diane arrive at Mulberry with their suitcase and Diane orders Laurel not to pop back every ten minutes. Charity calls in at the vets to ask advise on getting a pet for Noah. Whilst Pearl is at the cages, Charity lets a dog out of its cage and Pearl is forced to go after it. Whilst Pearl is away, Charity takes a tranquilizer gun. Sam pulls up outside the vets and hands over an envelope of things he has taken from Home Farm. Whilst Cain is filling up the car, Ross asks distraught Debbie how she's been and tries to comfort her. Charity appears at Shire Bank in a brown wig to withdraw a substantial amount of cash from Chrissie's bank account. The tracker leads Cain, Debbie and Ross to a railway line and Debbie fears the worst. The Bank Employee gets Charity to sign a few documents. Debbie worries she is being taught a lesson until Ross finds Sarah's phone abandoned. Debbie decides to call the police, but Cain stops her as it will waste time, so they'll need to rely on Charity. The bank employee counts out the bundles of cash and asks Charity for two forms of identification. She hands over Chrissie's passport, but fears she has been rumbled when the bank manager takes a minute, so she grabs the tranquilizer gun from her bag. Charity accidentally shoots herself in the face with the tranquilizer gun. Charity puts the gun in her bag which is witnessed by a young boy. Charity threatens him to keep quiet but her head is spinning. She is forced to keep it together when the bank manager comes out of the office with the money, which she nearly left behind. Charity is feeling the full effects of the tranquilizer as Ross pulls her into the back of the car. Charity talks about a unicorn and fairies which leaves Cain, Debbie and Ross wonder what she's doing. When Charity says she has injected her face with the tranquilizer, they decide to put her in the car boot. Paddy is down that Chas is on a date with DS Wise. Aaron bumps into Finn in the café and says sorry, but Finn insists it isn't enough as Kasim doesn't want anything to do with him. Aaron states he wasn't anyway and reveals he has been charged with GBH. Laurel is enjoying spending her time with the children without having to look after Ashley. At Mulberry Cottage, Ashley refers to Laurel as 'The Lady' and Doug and Diane struggle with much he has deteriorated. Cain, Debbie and Ross turn up to the warehouse ten minutes late. Ashley begins talking about Bernice and Louise and even refers to Marlon ask 'Moron'. He begins calling Edna down for tea. Doug is adamant Ashley needs to go into full-time care soon as he's not allowing Laurel to live like this. Debbie, Cain and Ross get out the car and Debbie tells Tugs and Razor she has the money, but she just wants the children. Cain demands they get the children before they hand over the money but the men refuse. Cain takes out the cash before handing the bag to Ross with the tranquilizer gun inside. Paddy spots Chas arriving back from her date with DS Wise and heading into the shop. Marlon suggests Paddy go and talk to Chas. The men count all the cash and let Sarah and Jack out of the car. Cain signals to Ross and picks up a metal pole from the ground but Debbie stops them from doing anything and they all leave. Chas catches Paddy peering in the shop window and Paddy explains he's letting her get on with things. Chas assures Paddy she doesn't hate him and they both admit they don't like when they are not friends, so they awkwardly agree to be friends again. Back at Wishing Well Cottage, Debbie thanks everyone, and Cain even shakes hands with Ross. When Ross leaves, Debbie reveals she needed the money for Sarah or she'll die, as she has cancer. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Lydia - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop Guest cast *Tugs - Scott Peden *Razor - Gary Finan *Bank Employee - Jamie Honeybourne Locations *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Unknown roads *Unknown garage *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Hotten Road *Shire Bank - Reception, interview room and exterior *Unknown train station *Street outside Shire Bank *Bedfield Street *Unknown warehouse in Leeds *Church Lane *David's Shop - Exterior Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *No episode was broadcast on 25th January due to ITV's coverage of the National Television Awards. *First credited appearance of Katie Hill as Sarah Sugden. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,870,000 (17th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes Category:Extended episodes